The invention concerns an attachment arrangement for purposes of attaching a component to a base item, a connecting device for such an attachment arrangement, and also a method for purposes of attaching a component to a base item.
Components in aircraft, such as cabin components, power, signal, or data cables, structural elements, and similar, are regularly fixed in location in the x, y, and z directions to a base item, e.g., to an aircraft structure. The type of fixing is thereby matched to the type of component. Thus, for example, cables, or cable harnesses, are often directly attached to their respective structural sections by means of cable binders. As shown in DE 10 2006 053 966 A1 and also in DE 10 2009 022 175 A1, the cable harnesses can however also be attached to the structural sections in combination with so-called “snap and click” connectors. Components such as transverse beams are regularly riveted to frames, as shown in DE 10 2009 015 858 A1. To increase flexibility with regard to cable runs and in particular to increase flexibility with regard to the attachment of cabin elements such as overhead lockers, DE 10 2007 032 233 A1 proposes a secondary structure in the form of a framework, which is composed of longitudinal and transverse rails, and is attached to the primary structure. The attachment arrangements as described are however technically complex to install, in particular if the attachment must be made to structural sections that are difficult to access. Moreover the attachment arrangements do not enable any compensation for distortions, as a consequence of varying in-flight loads, for example, so that constraint forces are regularly introduced into the components, and moreover the attachments are severely loaded.